Doubt
by sophietee
Summary: With Thor still playing the field, Loki is unsure of Jane and whether or not she truly loves him. Oneshot.


**A/N: Tried to make this oneshot a little bit longer than the last one; hope you like it! Please review! :]**

* * *

Sif stood in the doorway to Jane's chambers, arms crossed in front of her.

"I refuse to wear that, Jane Foster."

"Please? You'll look stunning. Thor won't be able to look away, I promise."

"I would not wear that for all of Asgard!"

Jane groaned. "Sif! It's _okay_ to look feminine! You're a lady—"

Sif interrupted. "I am a member of the Warriors Three—"

"But a _lady_, first and foremost!" Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sif, just trust me on this one."

"Fine," Sif said with a scowl. "But if you're going to make me wear _that_, then I have the right to do the same to you."

"Sif, this isn't even my event. I'm a Midgardian. Not from here. I'm not even going; you know that."

"Oh no. You _are_ going, Lady Foster, whether you like it or not. That is my bargain. If I wear that dress, then you must accompany me."

"Sif! I would be in so much trouble! You _know_ I can't attend these things; I'm not an Aesir."

"Lady Foster, you have _just_ as much right to be there as the rest of those old fools; you would not have been brought to Asgard if a certain god thought otherwise," Sif replied with a smirk.

"What, Loki?" Jane blushed and shook her head. "No. And besides," she continued, "he knows I can't be there tonight. We've already talked about this."

Sif stuck her chin out adamantly. "You're going, and I have the perfect dress in mind."

Now it was Jane's turn to protest. "Sif, I _really_ can't go to this. Imagine what people would think—for me to show up uninvited?"

"For the last time, no one said you were _not_ invited. It's a ball. There are so many of them. You will fit in right alongside the Aesirs."

Sif busied herself with pinning Jane's hair back. She only pinned up any strands that would obstruct her face, leaving mostly all else down. When she had finished, she pulled Jane up from the vanity bench and stood her in front of the mirror.

"You look lovely, Lady Foster." Jane smiled weakly. She had a gut feeling that this was not the best idea. Sif tugged at her arm, leading her toward the door.

"We have a royal party to attend, Lady Foster, and it is never a good idea to be late."

Loki stood next to Thor, quietly watching as Volstagg challenged him to a drinking contest. The rest of the room had filled up rather quickly, thousands of guests in attendance. He had always found these gatherings to be rather dull; he preferred solitude and the company of very few.

He smiled at Volstagg's defeat and congratulated his brother on his victory.

"Loki, will you not accept a challenge?" Volstagg asked loudly. Fandral and Thor laughed when Loki shook his head.

"Believe me when I say that it is much more enjoyable to watch you all make fools of yourself than it is to be among the fools," he said with a smirk. Thor was about to make a rebuttal but was interrupted by a partygoer who had run into him unknowingly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry—"

Loki and Thor turned around to see the source of the interruption, and Loki froze. There stood Jane, looking as breathtaking as he'd ever seen her, with Sif standing just behind.

"Jane—"

Thor bowed, cutting Loki off. "May I have the honor of this dance, Lady Foster?" Jane blushed and nodded, and Thor led her away. Sif took Thor's place next to Loki.

"She looks lovely, does she not?"

Loki nodded. For the first time, he was at a loss for words. His gaze trailed toward where his brother and his love danced; Jane looked absolutely beautiful, especially when she smiled.

Sif was pulled away to dance, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. The longer he watched Jane and Thor dance, the stronger his love for her was.

And the jealously.

_You've been so idiotic. Why trade down? She always loved Thor._ He shook his head. The music stopped briefly before changing into a much slower song. He continued to watch the interactions between Thor and Jane: he could tell Thor was begging her to dance again with him, but she continued to politely refuse him. In the end, he settled for a kiss on the cheek as she left him standing on the dance floor. Loki turned away from the two of them and made his way to the balcony for fresh air. Leaning against the railing, he let the breeze cool him down.

"Why did you leave?"

Loki turned around to see Jane leaning against the archway.

"I needed the air. It was too warm for me." Jane drew her eyebrows together; she knew when he lied. She'd always been able to tell. She sidled up next to him and mimicked his posture.

"Something's bothering you, Loki. What is it?"

"Nothing, Jane. I am well."

"Is it because I came to the party? I _told_ Sif it was a bad idea, but she insisted I come with her—"

"Jane, this is not a situation you can analyze." He looked over at her. "I see it in your eyes and hear it in your words," he remarked coolly. Jane fell silent. She bit her lip, wondering if she should say something else.

The music drifted out toward them; it was a sad, slow melody.

"Will you dance with me? Please?" Jane pleaded softly. Loki met her warm eyes; he could never say no. He straightened up and pulled Jane into his arms. She rested her head against his chest as they spun in slow circles. He sighed.

"Jane, I apologize; that was rude of me and you do not deserve it. I was speaking out of jealousy."

"What do you mean? Why are you jealous?"

"Because I saw you dancing with Thor, and I realized…I realized that I may have hoped for too much."

Jane lifted her head from his chest and met his gaze. He was speaking honestly; the resignation was clear. She stopped the dance.

"Loki, why would you think that?"

"Why should I have reason not to?" he asked in return.

"Because it's _you_ that I traveled here with. It was _you_ that I agreed to accompany in Asgard for the Festival of the Ancestors." Jane breathed in and gave him a steady glance. He gave her a weak smile.

"You're the one that I love. Don't you know that?" Loki's gaze fell. Jane placed a hand on each side of his head and forced him to look at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm lying," she challenged. Loki did not have to do as much; he knew she spoke the truth. He gave her a small nod.

"See? You don't have to be afraid of losing me. I'm already yours." She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. Loki's arms fell to her waist and he pulled her closer. He then cupped her face and brought her lips to his. If her declaration did not prove she loved him, her lips did. They moved fluidly against his, completely familiar to each other.

Eventually, they broke away form each other, needing air. Loki rested his forehead against Jane's.

"I should not have doubted, my lady. Do you forgive me?" His voice was husky, almost rough. Jane smiled.

"We'll see," she said vaguely. Loki smirked and proceeded to trace her jaw line with soft kisses, trailing down her neck as well. She shuddered in delight and gently pushed against him, but he maintained a steadfast hold.

"You are not permitted to leave until I hear you say you'll forgive me," he whispered.

"Who says I wanted to go anywhere?"


End file.
